Pick Up These Pieces
by purple frozen sparkles
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Sebastian Smythe. His mother is dead, his father beats him, and no one loves him. Or he thought no one loved him, until Quinn Fabray came along and put the pieces of himself back together. Angsty! Sebastian, Caring! Quinn. Read and Review.


I decided to do a fast one shot of Sebastian and Quinn while I collect myself. It'll probably be a one shot idk.

Sebastian Smythe wanted to be with someone. He just wanted someone to love him, hold him, tell him he was going to be okay. Because as it was, nothing was okay. And he knew there was one person that could do this. And he already tried for this person and said person rejected him. He was sitting on the stage with a guitar and started to play it, but gave up after a moment.

Sebastian sat in silence and listened to his memories.

_He was sitting calmly on his bed, doing his French homework. The door to his room burst open, it was his dad, clearly drunk._

_"Dad please don't..." His dad just slapped Sebastian. "Dad... Not tonight please..." He said, his eyes watering with tears._

_"You're weak you know that?" His dad said, "You always have been. Always will be." His dad's fist made contact with his face, a throbbing pain was going through his body. Sebastian let out a sob. _

_"DAD STOP!" He said, his dad slammed him into the wall. Sebastian knew he couldn't fight back, he'd done that and his dad just overpowered him. Sebastian had a broken nose, a black eye and a split lip. His dad pulled him out of private school and took him to public school. Sebastian had continued to get beatings from his dad, and Sebastian was working on getting tougher. But every night it was a constant beat down._

"NO! NO STOP!" Sebastian yelled standing up and throwing the guitar to the ground. It was Quinn, blonde and beautiful. She stood on the edge of the stage, she had seen him crying and she had a hand ontop of his.

"Sebastian." She jogged up the sides of the stairs and stood on the edge of the stage. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." He said quietly. "Quinn I think you should go. I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you okay?"

"Just go before I hurt you."

"Sebastian I'm not leaving until I know you're okay! I don't care how hurt I get, if you aren't okay, I won't be okay. What's wrong?" Quinn asked, he stood behind the piano, and just shook his head.

"I can't... If I tell you... You'll just go tell on me and I don't want... I can't..." She walked up to him and pulled his sleeve up.

"I know something's wrong. You're face is beaten and your arm is covered in cuts. Sebastian what's happening."

"That's not even the worst of it." Sebastian said, "take a look at my ribs." He had bruises all over his upper body, and he had cuts up and down his arm. Quinn put a hand over her mouth.

"Sebastian you do need to tell someone about this." Quinn said, "Who does this to you?"

"No one."

"I want to know." Quinn said, gently grabbing his hand. He looked down. "I'm disgusted no one else has asked, what happened?"

"My dad okay? My dad beats me every night! Tells me I have to get tougher! I don't know why no one else has noticed, I don't know how you didn't notice since we have 3 classes together. I have a broken nose and a black eye! Nobody loves me! My mom died when I was 6, probably from my dad! And I think I might end up dying next!" He said, Quinn put her other hand on his cheek.

"I'm not letting you die." Quinn said, he shook his head and sniffled. "Don't push away someone that wants to love you." She said, wiping away one of his tears. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "I just want to love you and show you how much I love you."

"You don't love me. You're saying this because I'm a seventeen year old being abused by his dad."

"I want to love you."

She spent the evening with him, they talked, kissed a couple times, did there homework together amongst other things, and when his dad came home he made her hide, and she heard and saw everything that happened, he had gotten kicked and punched repeatedly. When he left, she crawled out from under his bed and hugged him, and he cried into her chest.

"How is it you're still- Sebastian who is this?"

"This is Quinn. Dad... Don't touch her... Please don't..."

"She needs to leave." His dad said, "Young lady you need to get out."

"I'm not leaving him with a man who thinks it's okay to beat his son."

"Quinn just leave before he hurts you or me again."

"He can hit me it's okay! He can hit me all he wants I just don't want him to lay another finger on you." Sebastian's dad licked his lips and chuckled.

"Listen sweetheart, I can do a lot more than hurt you." Sebastian stood up slowly.

"Don't you dare touch her. Don't think for a SECOND I won't call the cops on you if you touch her. I know you beat mom and left her to die when you found she was going to leave you and take me with her. I know what you want to do to Quinn, and I'm not letting you do it."

"Sebastian he's going to hurt you."

"Because I won't let him touch you Quinn."

"Go ahead Mr. Smythe. Hit me. Don't think for a second I won't get you arrested for Child Abuse and assault." His dad shoved Sebastian away and pushed her against the wall.

"You don't think I actually care about my son do you? I don't care about him. I don't care about you. I didn't care about his mom." He slapped Quinn. "And don't think I'd care if I beat you or did other things to you." He proceeded to punch Quinn, who responded by punching him in the balls. He groaned and swung at her again. Sebastian slammed his dad onto the ground and looked down at Quinn.

"He-He hurt you."

"Give me your phone. Come on." Sebastian grabbed his phone and Quinn took her purse and they ran to Sebastian's car. They locked the doors and Quinn called 911.

"911 how can I help you?"

"Um hi, I need a police car at 1924 Elkin street, my boyfriends dad just beat my boyfriend and punched me. Sebastian do you need an ambulance?" Sebastian shook his head, "we don't need an ambulance, we just need his dad to be taken away."

"Okay don't move unless the dad is in the room with you." Sebastian's dad was banging on the drivers side window.

"We're sitting in my boyfriends car and his dad's beating the car window."

"Okay the police are on there way. Hang tight sweetie." After about a minute a police car came rolling onto the street, and Sebastian and Quinn got out of the car when his dad was put into handcuffs, and Quinn hugged Sebastian.

"You're gonna have a bruise." Sebastian said, looking down at Quinn, she shook her head.

"I don't care as long as I have you and you're going to be okay." Sebastian put his hand behind her and pulled her in for a kiss. A detective walked up to them.

"I'm going to need you two to come down to the station with me and make a report."

"Okay." Sebastian said, his arm around Quinn, who nodded.

Quinn's mom and step dad (FC- Matthew Perry) met them at the police station. They ran up and hugged Quinn, it felt like slow motion for them, Judy looked horrified, and when she saw Sebastian, she didn't even hesitate before pulling him into a hug. Jason, Quinn's step dad, looked at Quinn's face since he was a doctor.

"You're gonna need to ice that. Son, are you okay?" Sebastian winced at hearing son. "Do you mind if I take a closer look at that cut?" Sebastian had a cut on the side of his cheek.

"You can sir." Jason took a closer look at it and nodded.

"You need stitches. Luckily, I just came from work. So I have my doctor bag, which has a handy dandy stitches Kit." He sat Sebastian down on a bench, and Quinn sat next to him, and held his hand, and he squeezed it as he received the stitches. "All set Mr. Smythe."

"Thank you sir."

"You can call me Dad. I can tell you can use one right now." Jason said, smiling at the teen.

Jason went with Sebastian into one interrogation room while Judy went with Quinn into the other.

"You aren't his legal father?" One of the detectives asked, Jason looked at them like they where idiots.

"Yes that's right I beat him and I'm sitting in the same room as him comforting him. No. I'm his girlfriends step father and he listed me as his emergency contact."

"Okay. I see. Sebastian, I want you to tell me what happened." Sebastian explained his whole story, including the one about his mom. "So did Quinn witness you getting beat?"

"Yes. And I witnessed her getting beaten before she nailed him and I slammed him to the ground and we ran out."

In the other room, it was little more emotional for Quinn, since she had to go into a little more depth of what she saw. Sebastian was better at holding in his emotions than Quinn was. When they where done, Detective Lincoln and Ramos sat and watched as Sebastian and Quinn ran to each other and hugged each other tightly.

"They're so young." Detective Ramos said, "I feel bad for the trauma they have to go through at the trial."

Sebastian slept with Quinn that night. When he came into the bedroom, she looked at him.

"Why are you wearing a shirt? Sebastian you know I don't care what your body looks like." Quinn said, "Come on... It's okay."

"I'm nervous about showing myself." Quinn smiled and pushed his hair back.

"I'll do it too."

"No need." He said, lifting the shirt over his head. Quinn smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her. "Do you want too?"

"Of course I do." Quinn said, he held her close to him. "Do you want too?"

"Yes."

"Than let's do it." Quinn said, kissing him slowly and falling back onto the bed.

It was slow and loving, and Sebastian loved every second of it, and of course Quinn did too. She cared about Sebastian, from the first day she saw him she cared about him. She pushed some of her long blonde hair out of her face and he was lying on his back, she kissed every one of his cuts on his arm and all of his bruises. Quinn's mom made pancakes the next morning for the pair, and Jason smiled at Sebastian.

"Sebastian can I ask you something?" Jason asked, Sebastian nodded

"Sure."

"How would you like to live with us?" Sebastian smiled and Judy smiled back.

"I'd really like that."

"I'm still aloud to date him right?" Quinn asked, Judy laughed and Sebastian smiled.

"Of course you are Quinn." Judy said.

It was February 19th, the day of his mom's death. Quinn had gone to the store to pick up Red roses, and Sebastian took her to his mom's grave. It was snowing, an they just laid a blanket down and Sebastian talked to his moms grave.

"So I got a girlfriend mom. She's sitting here right now. Her names Quinn. She's really pretty, I think you'd really like her. I'm away from dad now, his trial is sometime next week. I hope they put him away for a long time. I'm also graduating this year. I wish you where here to see me graduate. It's gonna be awesome. I'll tell you all about it when I go up there much later in life." Quinn smiled, he was really improving, he had a scar from where his stitches where. It actually made him a lot cuter.

March 2nd, the start of the trial of Smythe vs people. Quinn was the first to sit in front of the court, Sebastian smiled from his seat at her. She was in her business casual outfit her mom had picked out for her, and her long hair was pulled back. She let out a breath. The prosecutor stood up.

"Quinn, can you tell me about what happened on January 7th, 2012." Quinn nodded.

"I had gone to see Sebastian in the auditorium, I was the first person to confront him about his bruises, and I wouldn't leave until I knew he was okay, or until he gave me an answer. He told me eventually his dad beat him every night. So I went over to his house after school, and when Sebastian's dad came home, Sebastian made me hide so his dad wouldn't hurt me. And when his dad left I immediately went to him, and when his dad came back he started to say Sebastian was weak and than told me to leave and I told him I wouldn't until I knew Sebastian wasn't going to get hurt anymore and Sebastian said he would hurt me and Mr. Smythe said he could do worse things than hurt and eventually a scuffle happened and his dad slammed me against Sebastian's wall, and he slapped me, punched me, I punched him in his groin, Sebastian threw him to the ground and we grabbed our purse and phone and ran out."

"Why did you proceed to hit Mr. Smythe in the groin?" The prosecutor asked.

"I knew that if I didn't do anything he would continue to beat me or he would turn around and beat Sebastian."

"What did you do when you left the Smythe house?"

"We ran to Sebastian's car, locked it and I called the police, telling them what happened."

"No further questions your honor." The man who was defending Sebastian's dad stood up.

"Ms. Fabray, why did you go over to Sebastian's house after school?"

"Because he asked me too." Quinn responded.

"And did you know Sebastian was going to get hurt that night."

"Well when Sebastian said 'every night' I didn't know if he meant every night or if he meant just once every other day. Some times it's vague."

"Is there a reason why you didn't call the police when you found out that your boyfriend was getting beaten?" The prosecutor stood up.

"Objection!"

"Sustained, Mr. Taylor, rephrase or different question please."

"Ms. Fabray why did you not leave the first time you where asked too?"

"Let me ask you this Mr. Taylor: would you leave if you just witnessed your girlfriend getting beaten? Would you just get up and hurry out. If I left who knows what kind of trouble Sebastian would be in!"

"Yes he would have probably gotten into a lot of trouble for bringing a girl over."

"The way his dad beat him for being weak, I'm sure Mr. Smythe would have killed Sebastian."

"Quinn is it true you had a baby when you where a Sophomore?"

"OBJECTION!"

"Sustained, Mr. Taylor you can sit down, Ms. Fabray, you may leave the stand." Quinn hurried off the stand and Sebastian met her outside.

"Sebastian I'm sorry-"

"Shut up and kiss me." He said, she gave him a kiss on the lips, "I've never been so much more proud of you."

Sebastian went through a similar process when he was at the stand, it got tense when the Defendant came up.

"Mr. Smythe, do you think there was any reason your father beat you?"

"I don't have any clue why a parent would beat there child. He beat my mom, and after she passed away he started beating me. I guess maybe I would have something in my room I wasn't supposed to. Usually he'd come into my room and call me weak and start beating me." Sebastian said, blinking.

"Did you ever think it was a bad idea to just bring your girlfriend over without consulting your father."

"If I spoke to my father about my girlfriend I'm sure this would be a murder trial instead of an abuse case." Some more basic questions where asked before he was relieved of the stand. Quinn and Sebastian went home and immediately changed. The verdict would be read the next day, which Sebastian was nervous about.

"Sebastian, are you okay?"

"What if he's found not guilty?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the couch. Jason looked at Sebastian.

"We'll fight for you. You know that. Unless you didn't like it here, we'd fight for you to stay here."

"I love it here. But wouldn't they take me away because of my birth dad."

"I don't think he'll have a job which proves he wouldn't financially be able to provide for you. And you're graduating in May." Judy said, handing the couple a mug of hot chocolate. "So how did it go?"

"They brought up my pregnancy. They questioned why Sebastian just took me to his house."

"Well look at it this way, you've been able to provide physical evidence that he beats his children. He also had the intention to rape Quinn. Well actually if he did that, I'd be a mad parent." Jason said, "Even though biologically you two aren't my children you're like my children. And I'll treat you like them." And he was there. When Sebastian started having night terrors, Jason would come into the room with warm milk and he and Quinn would talk to Sebastian about what happened and he would make sure Sebastian was asleep before he left. He made sure Quinn and him had bonding time and had chats 'dad to daughters boyfriend' talks.

Now, it was the day to hear the verdict, most of the New Directions where there to hear it with Sebastian and Quinn.

"That son of a bitch better be going away for a long time." Santana said, Sebastian gave her a smile. "What he did to you two is inexcusable."

"How does the jury find the defendant?" The judge asked, one of the jurors stood up.

"The jury finds in the case of 2 counts of assault, guilty." Sebastian let out a small smile and Quinn have his hand a squeeze. "In the case of battery, we find the defendant guilty."

"That's all, court dismissed." Quinn jumped into Sebastian's arms and he kissed her hair. She pulled back and kissed him. He smiled down at her.

"Marry me."

"What? Sebastian..." He pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me? We don't have to get married right now, we can wait for as long as you like, but as long as you marry me, I'll be okay." He said, the ring was beautiful, it was a chocolate diamond with some white diamonds around it and a gold band. Quinn looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." They grinned and he gave her a kiss.


End file.
